


Silver Tongue

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Gambling, Other, Short, buddy just want the rush of winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Sooner or later, you will regret ever putting your trust in him. (piece is written in first person, so I guess that can still be considered gender neutral?)
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 25





	Silver Tongue

I don’t know how it got to this point. Maybe it was the way he begged me to follow him. Maybe it was the way he showed me off like a precious gem. Maybe it was the way that hunger shown in the eyes of everyone at the table. Maybe I became used to him telling me that he plays better with my life on the line.

_I’m such an idiot for trusting you._

It’s much more fun with lives on the line! Not his, of course, but mine? His kept his deathly gambles secret from the first born and as long as he kept winning, there was nothing to fear for. That sketchy table brought on that atmosphere that he thirsted for. The dim lighting, the smell of smoke swirling through the air, and the sound of dice clinking together only muffled by the cuffed hand of its most recent dealer.

He makes me blow into his hand. He thinks I bring him good luck and the way I look when I do so brings an on coming erection. He bites the corner of his lip as he oggles me through his champagne tinted glasses. He shakes the lucked out dice a few more times before throwing them out on the table. It’s a bust.

I hate the way their claws are on my waist. I hate their fiery breath against my skin. They want the same good time I give to him, but I know him. I trust him…I _trusted_ him. I realize now that I’m just his carrot on a stick. His end goal. Has he ever treated me as more than some prize? But I’d rather him than this. The only way for him to get me back is to win me back.

_But what will he do without his good luck charm?_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece and want to see more content, check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff. Ask box is also open for request if you would like to see fresher content from me. Thank you!


End file.
